


A Brave New World

by Turtlephant



Series: A Second Chance, the Force Has Given Us [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grey Jedi, Grey Jedi Code, Obi-Wan Kenobi is happy, Yoda finally did something right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlephant/pseuds/Turtlephant
Summary: The first of (hopefully) many one-shots in the Second Chance 'verse.Luke is confused, Anakin explains, and Ahsoka is Luke's Aunt, and she loves being taller than him.





	A Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who wanted me to write these and gave me ideas! I hope you like it!

Luke sat on the meditation pad next to his bed in his room--the same room he had stayed in during his time in the past. He had been trying to sort through his double memories for the last hour, and all he had achieved was a migraine! 

 

It was like he had lived double lives… which, he supposed he had. Luke supposed that an easier way to get information about this timeline would be to ask his father. 

 

Luke left his room and found Anakin sitting in a large red chair that his mind associated with Anakin. His father always sat in that chair. Luke remembered his father telling him stories of the Clone War from that chair. Luke shook himself. 

 

_ I really need to get these memories straight!  _

 

“Dad?” Luke asked. Anakin looked up from his datapad. “Yes, Luke?” 

 

“Can you tell me about this timeline? I’m having some trouble getting my memories straight,” Luke admitted. 

 

Anakin’s brows knit in concern, but he smiled and patted the seat across from him. Luke settled himself on the seat and looked to his father. 

 

“Well, after you left, only Master Yoda and I remembered you. Everyone else thought that I had defeated Sidious myself, fulfilling the prophecy. Everyone was shaken by who he was and how close he had gotten to destroying us. We discovered the plans for Order 66 and took the appropriate actions: all the clones had their chips removed, the corrupt politicians in league with Sidious were imprisoned or executed, and the government was restructured. Your mother helped with that bit,” Anakin smirked at that. “The war ended since Sidious, Dooku, and Grievous were dead, and the Confederacy rejoined the Galactic Republic, which became the New Republic with a Chancellor as the elected leader which much less power--that’s your mother by the way.” Luke began to feel his memories organize as his father talked, assigning to the two separate timelines.

 

“What about the Jedi?” Luke asked. 

 

“Well, believe it or not, Master Yoda decided to make some serious changes in the Order, thanks to you! He felt that the reason Sidious almost won was because of the fact that the Sith had adapted and changed, but the Order hadn’t. He decided that the Code would be rewritten to more closely follow that of the Grey Jedi. That means that attachment is allowed and the Jedi, while still serving the Light, will be keeping the balance between Dark and Light, not just trying to keep Light prevailing. It was hard for a lot of us to get used to, but not me. For me, it meant I could stay in the Order.” 

 

“What about Leia? I know she doesn’t remember what happened in the original timeline. What does she do here?”

 

“Your sister has the rank of Knight. She serves in one of the new positions Master Yoda instituted. She’s the Jedi representative in the Senate. Your mother was very proud. She and Han started dating about a year ago,” Anakin summarized

 

“How’d they meet here?” Luke wondered.

 

Anakin chuckled. “She was on a mission with Obi-Wan to Alderaan when they got into a skirmish with some pirates and their ship crashed on a nearby moon. Han was passing by on his shipping route and came to see what the fight was about. He gave them a lift to the planet.”

 

“Then what?” Luke questioned. “It took a lot for them to   get together in the old timeline.”

Anakin chuckled. “Well… let’s just say that when the  _ Falcon  _ got stopped by Jabba’s minions while Obi-Wa and Leia were still on board… they got captured and spent a few weeks in very close quarters. With a rancor.”

 

Luke raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Was there and carbon freezing, by chance?”

 

“Obi-Wan refuses to mention it. He’s spiteful about the fact that he wasn’t interesting enough for Jabba to keep around. I had to rescue them of course. You came too,” Anakin’s eyes twinkled with mirth. 

 

Things continued to slot into order in Luke's head. An image of a very wet Obi-Wan stumbling blindly around with his lightsaber out made Luke giggle a little. Some things really were funnier with hindsight. 

 

Just as Luke was about to ask more questions, there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!” Luke volunteered. 

 

When Luke opened the door, a tall Togrutan woman with long white-and-blue montrals and lekku greeted him. 

 

“Hey, Skyguy Junior!” she tugged him into a tight hug, and the embrace seemed to trigger a flood of memories. 

 

“Aunt ‘Soka!”

 

She ruffled his hair and familiar frustration bubbles. 

 

“Stop that!” he complained, hating her height.

 

“Nope!” she said, cheerfully. “You okay? I heard about the accident.”

 

“I’m fine,” Luke said sheepishly, “It’s just been a long few weeks.”

 

Ahsoka glanced over to Anakin. “Did he just get back?”

 

“You know?” Luke asked surprised, “Dad, you didn't mention that!”

 

“Yeah, sorry buddy, I wasn’t going to say anything unless Ahsoka did, but she’s our resident expert in time travel ever since she discovered an artifact that can manipulate time. It’s very personal to her.”

 

Luke’s memory flashed. He remembered now. Ahsoka had shown him the device; it was constructed out of her old lightsaber crystals, the green ones. Her current sabers were white.

 

Ahsoka had fought at the battle of Mandalore, a battle that still occurred in this new world, just slightly differently. 

 

It had ended with Ahsoka injured badly, and her lightsabers missing. She had only found them again recently, in this new contraption, on a mission to Thabeska to settle a local dispute. 

 

“I remember now. Sorry, Aunt Ahsoka, but my memories are still jumbled,” Luke admitted. 

 

“Don’t apologize!” Ahsoka said, squeezing Luke’s shoulder affectionately, “just let me know if I can help!”

 

Luke smiled at her happily. “I will!”

 

“Ahsoka! I’ve been meaning to show you this new droid I’ve been building!” Anakin interjected. “I’m making it for you, and I want your input. Come and see!”

 

Ahsoka followed Anakin, leaving Luke alone in the living room. 

 

_ What to do…  _ he wondered. Eventually, he settled on watching a holodrama on the large vid-screen. He curled up on the couch under a blanket and dozed off halfway through. He was safe, the galaxy was whole, and so was his family. What more could he want? 


End file.
